Alas de la libertad
by shionlover
Summary: Un universo alterno donde los personajes de CDM se unen al ejército para exterminar a los titanes que someten a la humanidad. Un fic basado en Shingeki no Kyojin...Se necesitan OC's
1. Fichas

**Hola! **

**¡Detengan el funeral! Sigo viva xD**

**Lamento la tardanza pero en verdad estoy seca de imaginación. Ya tengo los siguientes capítulos para "Vulnerable" "Zombie Tales" y "Corazón medieval" pero no me terminan de convencer y por eso no los he publicado Dx Y ya que llevo un mes sin publicar un nuevo capítulo, pensé en hacer mejor un nuevo fic porque no las quiera abandonar D: **

**Bueno, la idea me llegó pensando en combinar CDM con algún videojuego que me gustara, pensé en Assassins Creed, Kingdom Hearts e incluso Corpse Party, pero ninguno me terminó de convencer...Así que me fui por algún anime que me gustara (que en la actualidad no son muchos...) y de inmediato me llegó la idea de Shingeki no Kyojin y pense "Hey, no está mal"...Al menos para mí xD Tal vez estoy a punto de crear una deformidad de la naturaleza, pero meh, no tengo nada que perder xD **

**Así que la idea es esta:**

**La historia se basa en lo mismo. La mayoría de la humanidad fue exterminada gracias a los titanes por lo que tuvieron que hacer paredes de cincuenta metros para resguardarse y sobrevivir. Existe un grupo de personas que buscan la libertad asesinando e investigando sobre los Titanes y es una guerra diaria que la humanidad planea ganar. _Ojo: No va a haber ningún personaje original de Shingeki no Kyojin en este fic, simplemente plasmaré la idea de Hajime Isayama sobre los titanes y usaré los personajes de Chinomiko. _**

**Aclarado esto, es hora de las fichas:**

**Nombre:**_ (No se aceptan nombres como Annie, Sasha, Mikasa, Petra, Etc. por obvias razones xD)_

**Edad:**_ (18 a 21 años)_

**Personalidad:**

**Físico:**

**Historia:**_(Razón por la que se unieron al ejército, vida personal, familiar, etc.)_

**Zona donde viven: **_(__Muro María, Rose o Sina.)_

**Gustos y Disgustos: **

**Extra:**

**Como dije, tal vez estoy creando algo horrendo pero denle una oportunidad xD Intentaré no estar desaparecida tanto tiempo.**

**SALUDOS!**


	2. Primer día: Parte 1

**¡Hola!**

**Dos fics en una noche, no hay nada mejor :'D Lamento la tardanza, pero son DEMASIADAS fichas y les tengo una sorpresa...TODAS ESTÁN DENTRO yaaaay! Aunque el único problema es que no hay suficientes chicos, pero no teman! Shionlover lo resolverá de una forma u otra. :'D Disfruten el capítulo **

—Todo esto es tan irreal.—Dijo sonriente la chica, pero después cambió su expresión a una seria al ver el rostro de aquellos ancianos frente a ella.—En verdad lo siento.—Dijo con un tono sombrío.

Hablaba con sinceridad. Se le partía el alma de tan solo pensar que se marchaba de su hogar, dejando atrás todo, incluyendo a esa hermosa pareja que había cuidado de ella desde pequeña…

Lara es una chica que quedó huérfana a los cinco años. Sus padres, ambos pertenecientes a las tropas de exploración, fueron asesinados junto con todo su escuadrón por un grupo de titanes. Al quedarse completamente sola, una adorable pareja de gran corazón decidió adoptarla. Eran personas que pasaban de los sesenta años, pero aún así abrieron sus puertas a aquella niña confundida.

—Todavía puedes cambiar de opinión...—La voz de la anciana era una muy triste, sin vida. Todo lo contrario de lo que era siempre.

Lara negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que dejaba mostrar una media sonrisa.

—Sabes que cuando tomo una decisión…

—Nunca te retractas.—El anciano terminó la oración por ella.

Todavía recuerda aquella vez que les dijo que se uniría a las tropas de reconocimiento…Fue hace varios meses atrás...

—¿¡Acaso te volviste loca?!—Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo la arrugada mujer. Era sorprendente la fuerza de su voz si la comparamos con su edad.

—Seamos honestos nana, nunca he estado cuerda.

—No estoy para bromas, Lara.—Dijo la anciana mientras sobaba sus sienes con pesadez.

—No estoy bromeando, me uniré a las tropas de reconocimiento.

Su nana, (Así es como ella le decía desde que era una niña) sin saber la forma para convencerla, volteó a ver a su esposo, que las observaba fijamente con sus ojos llenos de arrugas sin decir una palabra.

—¡Dile algo!—Señaló a Lara con su dedo índice.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Sabes que no nos podemos entrometer en sus decisiones.

La mujer, de forma indignada volteó a ver al techo y después a su marido.

—¿Te recuerdo de qué murió nuestro hijo?—A esta altura su voz comenzaba a fallarle. Volvió a dirigirse hacia Lara.—¡De la misma forma que murieron tus padres!

Unas palabras muy duras y de doble filo. Ella sabía muy bien que el hijo de aquella pareja murió junto con sus padres en aquella última expedición...pero aunque su nana le cortara los brazos y piernas y amarrara su torso a la cama, ella iría para enlistarse.

Cerró sus puños y habló de forma firme.

—Yo ya tomé mi decisión te guste o no. Mi sangre me dice que ahí pertenezco y es lo que haré…

...

—Recuerda escribirnos de vez en cuando.—La voz de su Nana hizo que se detuviera ese recuerdo en la cabeza de la chica.

—Por supuesto—Sonrió de manera infantil.

Después un intercambio de miradas tristes y nostálgicas, Lara se abalanzó hacia ellos para darles el último abrazo, para así encaminarse hacia su destino.

* * *

><p>Lara observó a una gran fila de personas que se dirigía dentro de una especie de casa de madera. Avanzaba de manera rápida, pero con la cantidad de personas formadas tardarían un buen rato en terminar.<p>

No sabía para qué era esa fila, pero supuso por sentido común que debía formarse como los demás.

Respiró hondo, amarró sus cabello rojizo en una coleta, apretó con fuerza la mochila en la que llevaba sus pertenencias y se colocó detrás de la última persona en la fila.

Frente a ella estaba una chica de cabello castaño claro, pareciendo de caramelo, además de ser lacio y con sus puntas onduladas y de un color amarilloso. Volteó detrás de ella sintiendo la presencia de Lara, dejando mostrar unos ojos color celeste preciosos.

—Hola.—La chica le sonrió cálidamente.

—H-hola.—Nunca se imaginó que la saludaría de una forma tan...normal.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Preguntó de forma amigable.

—Lara.

—Un gusto, me llamo Jhoselyn. ¿De dónde vienes?

—De Trost…—¿Qué más podía decir? No era muy buena en las charlas con personas ajenas...Ni siquiera podía entablar una conversación con personas que conocía ya que la tomaban por rara.—¿Tú de dónde vienes?

—De un pueblo de Sina.

Lara asintió a esto sin decir nada, provocando el silencio más incómodo que haya tenido con una extraña.

—Te dije que íbamos tarde.—Una voz masculina apareció detrás de las chicas.—Esta fila va a tardar horas en avanzar.

—El punto es que ya estamos aquí.—Respondió una voz muy similar.

La chica sintió la presencia de las dos personas detrás de ella, mas no se atrevió a mirar. Jhoselyn, por el contrario, volteó detrás de ella para encarar a los dos chicos que habían llegado. Lara vio un rostro de sorpresa en la chica, por lo que decidió voltear para ver de lo que se trataba. Ella terminó sorprendida al igual que Jhoselyn.

—Gemelos.—Dijo sin poder evitarlo, a lo que los dos chicos la voltearon a ver y sonrieron de forma sincronizada.

Eran dos chicos muy similares y al mismo tiempo diferentes. Aunque tuvieran todos los razgos faciales iguales, uno tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules, mientras que el otro tenía cabellos azulados y ojos color violeta.

—¿No estás muy pequeña para estar aquí?—Dijo de forma burlona el de cabellos oscuros.

Era cierto que Lara les llegaba un poco más abajo del hombro, ¡pero vamos! Había gente más enana que ella.

—No seas juzgues un libro por su portada.—Jhoselyn se metió a la conversación.—La líder de las tropas de exploración es más bajita que ella y ni siquiera veinte titanes pueden contra ella.

—Eso es cierto.—El peliazul le sonrió a la chica de forma tierna y Jhoselyn le contestó de igual forma.

—Me llamo Alexy, el tonto de aquí es Armin.

—¡Oye!—Se quejó el pelinegro.

Ambas chicas rieron.

—Yo soy Jhoselyn, la chica de aquí es Lara.

—Un gusto.—Dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

La fila avanzó más rápido de lo que hubieran esperado, entrando a la choza todavía formados, visualizaron a tres personas sentadas detrás de una mesa. Cuando alguien pasaba al frente, la primera persona anotaba algo en una lista, la segunda tomaba las pertenencias del aspirante y al final la tercera persona le entregaba un uniforme, además de indicarle algo más.

—Siguiente.—Dijo un soldado que mantenía el orden de la fila.

Entonces fue cuando Jhoselyn pasó frente a la mesa y Lara se quedó atrás esperando su turno. Observó a la castaña pasar por el procedimiento al igual que todos lo habían hecho. Al final entró por un pasillo al fondo y desapareció de su vista.

—Siguiente.—Dijo por millonésima vez el soldado.

Lara un poco temblorosa se posicionó frente al primer hombre.

—Nombre, edad y de dónde vienes.—Dijo en una voz monótona.

—Lara Argentum, diecisiete años, vengo de Trost.

El hombre comenzó a escribir los datos en una lista, para después indicarle que pasara con la segunda persona y así lo hizo.

La segunda persona extendió sus manos para recibir la mochila de Lara, ella se la entregó y él le pegó una etiqueta.

—Si no logras pasar la prueba te entregaremos la mochila de vuelta, si lo logras, la encontrarás en tu cabaña designada.

La chica apretó las manos y asintió. Estaba nerviosa, pero no se los iba a demostrar. Dio un paso a su derecha para estar frente a la tercera persona.

Era una mujer de cabello corto y con ojos muy grandes, los cuales observaron a Lara de arriba hacia abajo varias veces.

—Supongo que un uniforme mediano te quedará bien.—Dijo para después entregarle el uniforme en sus manos.—Al final del pasillo hay vestidores, ve hacia allá y cuando termines encontrarás una puerta a tu izquierda donde te darán las siguientes indicaciones.

—Gracias.—Intentó sonar lo más segura posible.

Caminó por el pasillo donde había algunos vestidores con cortinas. Entró al único que se encontraba vacío y se cambió de ropa.

Se observó en el espejo frente a ella. No pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta al verse.

Llevaba una camisa blanca abotonada y encima de ésta, una chaqueta color marrón con el escudo de dos espadas cruzadas en la parte central de la espalda, en ambos hombros y en el bolsillo frontal izquierdo. Usaba un pantalón color blanco y unas botas de color café que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Salió del vestidor de manera orgullosa y se dirigió hacia la puerta que le había indicado la mujer. Al pasar por la puerta, el Sol la deslumbró provocando que pusiera su mano derecha frente a ella.

—¡Tú!—Escuchó una voz potente e intimidante muy cerca…No podía ver nada gracias al maldito Sol, ¿Le estaba hablando a ella?—Dirígete a la quinta fila, ¡Ya!

Sin saber si le hablaba a ella o no, decidió moverse de ahí y formarse donde había dicho el hombre.

Una vez posicionada en la quinta fila, pudo observar todo con claridad gracias a las sombras de sus altos compañeros en la fila delante de ella. Había demasiados aspirantes formando líneas en todo el campo. Miró a las personas que tenía a sus costados.

De su lado derecho estaba una chica muy alta y delgada. Tenía un cabello que le llegaba hasta mitad de la espalda, era bastante lacio y de hebras puras peinadas con un disparejo flequillo hacia el lado derecho, estaba despeinado, pero no se veía mal, lúcido, de un color negro en un tono oscuro como la última capa de la noche. Sus enormes ojos eran de color rubí, muy llamativos y al mismo tiempo misteriosos.

De su lado izquierdo estaba un chico de cabellos lacios, un poco largos y rojizos y de ojos grisáceos, sin brillo, parecían llenos de furia y odio. Era muy alto y a pesar de tener cara de pocos amigos era muy apuesto.

Ambos parecían personas muy serias y dispuestos a todo por conseguir sus metas. Lara comenzó a preguntarse si en verdad podría lograr algo comparada con esos dos. Observó a todos los demás a su alrededor, estaban serios y sin decir una palabra. Era tanto el silencio, que incluso se le puso la carne de gallina.

Intentó buscar con la vista a Jhoselyn, Armin o Alexy entre las filas pero fue inútil, aunque sin quererlo, a lo lejos logró visualizar a un trío observando las filas de forma detenida.

Uno de ellos era una mujer de cabellos anaranjados al igual que sus ojos y, curiosamente, su labial era igual. Su cabello era largo llegando incluso más abajo de su cintura, aunque estuviera amarrado en una coleta. Después estaba un chico joven de cabello plateado y con ojos de diferente color. Por último se encontraba una chica bastante bajita, de cabello gris oscuro y con dos mechas a los dos lados de la cara de color violeta, sus ojos, al igual que los del chico, eran de dos colores, el de la derecha negro y el de la izquierda rojo sangre muy oscuro.

Lara se estremeció al reconocer a esta última.

—Oh mi dios...—No pudo evitar demostrar su sorpresa.

La chica de su lado derecho la observó como si fuera un bicho raro.

—Es la capitana Alixen.—Terminó de decir y la pelinegra observó al trío de personas que se encontraban ahí.

Sin siquiera inmutarse, regresó su vista al frente a los pocos segundos. Todo lo contrario de Lara, la cual observaba atentamente cada movimiento de la capitana.

Algún día estaría a su lado masacrando titanes fuera de las paredes, estaba segura de que así sería…

La mujer de cabellos anaranjados se alejó de la capitana y el chico que venía con ella, para después ponerse enfrente de los aspirantes de una forma imponente.

—¡Escuchen bien bola de inútiles que no lo repetiré!—Aunque la zona en la que estaban formados era inmensa, se podía escuchar su voz sin problema alguno.—¡Ustedes son ahora oficialmente miembros de la unidad de entrenamiento número ciento cuatro! Desafortunadamente para ustedes, yo, Orenji Majo, estaré a cargo de ustedes. No estoy aquí para darles una cálida bienvenida. Les puedo asegurar que la más de la mitad de ustedes serán comida para titanes.

La mayoría se estremeció al escuchar esto, muy pocos fueron los que se quedaron firmes en su lugar.

—Durante los próximos tres años, los entrenaré. ¡Les enseñaré a asesinar titanes! Después de eso, ustedes decidirán si seguirán siendo comida o protectores de la humanidad…

Ningún ser viviente ahí pronunció una palabra, simplemente observaban a la mujer caminar hacia la primera persona de forma intimidante.

—¡Tú! ¿¡Cuál es tu nombre?!—Preguntó a una chica que estaba en la primera fila…

**¿Qué tal?**

**Tuve que dividir el capítulo en dos porque si no serían muy largas las presentaciones y me hubiera tardado otros tres milenios más...Pero en el próximo capítulo aparecerán todas las OC's, es una promesa de chica scout (una chica scout a la que corrieron por quemar casas de campaña :'D)**

**Si se preguntan quién es la instructora, me basé en la bruja del especial de Halloween xD, después de todo, ella es una de las personas más agresivas que hay en el juego. Como no tiene nombre le puse Orenji Majo porque eso es Bruja Naranja en japonés o algo así me dijo Google xD**

**Por cierto sus OC's por el momento son tres años más jóvenes porque apenas van empezando el entrenamiento. **

**En fin, aquí están las OC's con pareja: **

**Janade-Leigh**

**Zuleica-Dimitri**

**Aria-Viktor**

**Elysabeth-Castiel**

**Scarlett-Kentin**

**Sakinata-Nathaniel**

**Avril-Lysandro**

**Jhoselyn-Alexy**

**Y una última cosa...Hay algunas descripciones de sus OC's que no concordarían con la historia, por lo que tendré que arreglar eso con ustedes. Entre esta semana y la próxima les mandaré un mensaje llamado "arreglos" para que lo podamos arreglar. Si no les llega el mensaje, es que no hay nada que cambiar.**

**Gracias a todas por participar y espero que les haya gustado, me hacen muy feliz :') Y solo les tengo que advertir que por el momento todo se ve color de rosa...disfrutenlo mientras sea así mwaahahhahaa**

**SALUDOS!**


End file.
